


Finding Terms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dean, Asexual Sam is mentioned, College AU, Gen, No Supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, probably dorky, fanfiction about aromantic!Dean because Aromantic Awareness Week is coming up (Nov. 10 - Nov. 17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Terms

He'd always knew that he wasn't broken, deep down. It was just something that he was and resigned to accept it. Forming romantic relationships just wasn't for him. It never was and he doubted that it ever would be. He only grew aware that it mattered when he was 20 and never had a single partner in his life. The essence of humanity was finding love, according to so many movies and television shows. Literally most media was dedicated to love of the romantic variety.

But, did Dean care? No. It wasn't meant for him and he was okay with that. For a long time, though, he wasn't. Years of forcing himself into relationships, lying, and pretending to be in love only hurt him and those around him. It never had any effect on Dean, never made him feel romantic attraction anymore than he had before. But, that was okay. He could stay in the love-is-icky phase for his entire life. He decided that even if he was the only one on the planet like this, he wouldn't mind a bit.

Well, that was until the flyers showed up.

Campus was littered with them. There was almost as much of these things are there were leaves on the ground, and in early November, that was shocking. The flyers had a flag, similar to the flag he'd seen the LGBT+ groups use, but different colors. There were two shades of green, yellow, and then grey and black. He'd never seen it before, but it was nice. Dean's eyes flickered to the bottom of the page, the words "AROMANTIC AWARENESS WEEK" spelled in large curly letters were beneath it.

The word sounded familiar. 'Asexual' was the word that pops into his head, because Sam actually came out as asexual not too long ago. He figured it had to do with it, but in a different way. A- meant not, he knew that much. Not romantic? The thought buzzed in his head and made him feel a little excited. It might be the term he was looking for.

The dates November 10 through November 17 were listed below, and a note to meet in one of the lecture halls for a meeting on the first day. The words were happy and written in bright colors, something he'd expect out of a flyer like this. Dean, noticing the time, quickly folded up the flyer and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He'd google it after class.

He didn't wait until after class to google it (thank you, smart phone).

The word didn't mean much to him until he stared at the definition for a few minutes, letting it sink in. _Aromantic_ , the absence of romantic attraction to any gender. That was it. That's the word he's looked for his entire life. And there's an entire advocacy week for it. His face splits into the biggest of smiles, and it doesn't stop even when he gets back to his apartment off campus.

\-- Afterward --

"I'm aromantic. I figured it out," Dean tells Sam triumphantly, "I found a flyer." He'd told Sam about his feelings before, but never pushed the issue of a term until now. Sam is handed said paper as he bites into a sandwich, dark brown eyes scanning over the loud wording. His younger brother than smiles, a very pleased and happy smile.  
"That's cool," he says, enthusiasm radiating through his voice, "Are you going to the meeting?"  
"Do you really think I'd miss it?"  
"Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this fanfiction may be inaccurate as to the definition and/or meaning of aromaticism, as everyone's experience is different. I, myself, am part of the aromantic spectrum. If there are any inaccuracies, I apologize.
> 
> Happy Aromantic Awareness Week!


End file.
